Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming system that can print an image including a plurality of objects includes an image forming system including a typical computer, which generates print data of the image, and a typical image forming apparatus, which executes rendering of the image based on the print data to print the image, has been known. The typical computer of the image forming system generates an image object indicating a state where objects overlap in the image and transmits at least one object included in the image and the generated image object to the typical image forming apparatus.